


Somatic [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Somatic" by eponymous_rose."Early in her adventuring days, all Allura wants to do is find one of Emon's less scrupulous back-alley dealers of rare and magical literary works and engage in a bit of necessary-evil skulduggery. Instead, she's got a shining beacon of Bahamut's glory stuck to her like a particularly virtuous limpet."





	Somatic [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eponymous_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Somatic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730970) by [eponymous_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/pseuds/eponymous_rose). 



Length: 16:35  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/somatic.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/somatic%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my campaign to record MOAR FEMSLASH. Thanks to eponymous_rose for having blanket permission! Used to fill my "action/adventure" square for podfic_bingo.


End file.
